Despedida de Solteira
by sweetdreams-fanfictions
Summary: Bella vai se casar, dizer adeus à toda sua vida humana. Ela merece uma despedida de solteira, não é?


Personagem: Bella Swan

Livro: Breaking Dawn

**DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEIRA**

- Bella, Alice chegou! – gritou Charlie do sofá.

Era impressionante como o inferno podia estar tão perto do paraíso. Neste momento eu estava bem na linha de divisa dos dois. Eu estava saindo do paraíso e entrando no meu inferno pessoal. Edward, meu anjo para todos os propósitos, acabara de ir embora pedindo para me divertir. Mas como seria divertido deixar um anjo para sair com o demônio? Não que a Alice fosse um demônio, claro que não, ela era minha melhor amiga e futura irmã. Mas agora eu estava com uma imensa vontade de matá-la. Porém é claro que eu não poderia, além de ser impossível para uma humana como eu, eu não acho que minha futura família me receberá muito bem depois de matar a "adorável e prestativa" irmã, provavelmente Jasper não iria gostar nem um pouquinho, e Edward odiaria se seu irmão me atacasse. Hm, com certeza má idéia. Eu amava aquela família, não iria querer ela pela metade, já criei problemas demais.

Eu sempre amei a Alice, mas estou sentindo um ódio mortal por ela, ela estava ultrapassando os limites e ela prometeu fazer tudo do meu gosto. E eu, definitivamente, não gostava de despedidas de solteiras, pois geralmente envolve atenção ou exageros e Alice era a rainha dos exagerados! Tudo o que eu queria era ficar com Edward, mas isso é pedir demais. Ela quer fazer do jeitinho dela, eu sabia que nunca devia ter acreditado que ela faria as coisas como eu queria.

- Comporte-se... E boa sorte. – Charlie me entendia, ele era reservado como eu. Somos os desajeitados da família e não gostamos de nada que envolva atenção. Ele era contra farras e sabia que eu não estava com a mínima vontade de ter uma despedida de solteira. Mesmo sabendo disso ele não interferiu, eu acho que ele estava se vingando de mim pela traição de Renée, ou ele achava que sua opinião sobre o casamento não valia nada e ficou chateado – ou posso chamar de uma fúria disfarçada.

- Obrigada – eu não conseguia disfarçar meu mal-humor.

Abri a porta e vi o Porsche amarelo de Alice estacionado ao lado da Mercedes – eu ainda me recusava em pensar que era _minha_ -. Reconheci as três pessoas que estavam dentro do carro: Alice, que para meu desespero estava no volante, Rosalie no carona e, para a minha surpresa, Esme estava no banco de trás. Senti-me melhor depois de ver Esme, eu acho que Alice não irá aprontar tanto com ela por perto.

Enquanto eu caminhava para o carro chamativo, senti frio, muito frio. Talvez fosse por causa da minha blusa fresca que não combinava com o clima de Forks que Alice me obrigara a usar – um tomara-que-caia rosa emprestado -, algo que eu nunca usaria se não fosse obrigada, mas ela me garantiu que não ficarei com frio aonde iríamos.

Ótimo, um inferno congelado; pensei comigo mesma.

- Para onde vamos? – meu tom estava um pouco mais controlado ao ver Esme.

- Você verá – Alice deu aquele sorriso inocente que eu tanto temia. Era diabólico de tão inocente.

- Não pensei que você viria, Esme.

Ela riu num som de soprano.

- Não é porque eu sou mãe de sete idosos que eu não sei me divertir! – Ela riu de novo, sua risada era contagiante e eu ri junto com ela. Não tinha como ficar muito preocupada com Esme por perto, eu sabia que se estivesse triste ela faria de tudo para me fazer sentir melhor. Talvez seja por isso que trouxeram ela.

A viagem foi silenciosa, ninguém queria que eu fizesse suspeitas. Tarde demais, suas roupas aumentavam mais minhas dúvidas que iríamos para um lugar que eu detestaria. A Rose estava impressionante como sempre, estava vestindo uma calça de couro, uma blusa vermelha aberta nas costas e botas de salto, mas estava quase sem nenhuma maquiagem, só um batom da mesma cor da blusa - ela não precisava de nada disso para ficar linda. Alice optou por um vestido cinza mega justo e sandália com saltos enormes, não sei como ela se sentia a vontade com essas roupas. Esme estava mais simples, porém ela estava mais elegante do que eu. Todas elas estavam com roupas leves, para o final de verão que não existiu em Forks. As suas roupas realçavam seus corpos angulosos e perfeitos. Elas tinham mudado alguma coisa em seus cabelos, Esme estava com um rabo-de-cavalo chique, Alice estava com os cabelos retos e não espetados como sempre, e Rose havia destacados suas ondas. E eu estava como sempre, sem graça, com uma calça jeans e tênis, então eu tinha bons motivos para achar que eu não merecia entrar nessa família.

E esse era meu pior medo. Eu nunca me encaixei em lugar algum. Todos se encaixam, até mesmo uma garota com problemas de pele, óculos, e sempre sendo humilhada, tem um grupo em que ela se da bem. Eu nunca tive. O único grupo que me dou bem são as criaturas literárias. Os vampiros e, antes pelo menos, os lobisomens. E como iria me encaixar nisso? Ainda mais naquela família, que eu penso ser a melhor família de vampiros que existe. Todos são tão lindos, fortes, rápidos, talentosos, éticos... Eu seria uma aberração? Eu iria desonrar os vampiros? Eu tenho esperanças de ser tão forte e linda como eles. Mas será que o universo vai finalmente me fazer justiça? Ou ele vai querer me excluir? E o que eu seria: única, seria nada, uma monstruosidade?

- NÃO! Eles não vão fazer isso! – pulei com o susto que levei quando ouvi o grito da Alice.

- O que, Alice?! – eu perguntei preocupada.

Ela olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados e refletiu por um instante. Depois ignorou minha pergunta e começou a falar com Rosalie tão baixo que não pude ouvir.

Me inclinei para ouvir, mas mesmo assim não conseguia escutar nada mais do que zumbidos. As únicas palavras que eu ouvi foi _nós_, porque ela enfatizou a palavra, e _primeiro_, porque ela gritou a palavra.

- Quer saber, Alice? – Rose estava confiante, e eu podia sentir ameaça na sua voz – Iremos para lá, sim. Isso não irá mudar nosso curso. Nós vamos ignorar quando chegarmos... Imagine a cara deles.

Alice pensou por alguns segundos, depois ela sorriu, gostando da idéia.

- Isso será divertido. Mas nós vamos ter que ignorar, ok Esme? – Esme assentiu do meu lado – E a Bella... – ela olhou para mim por um momento e voltou a falar baixinho com Rosalie e Esme.

Se antes eu já estava odiando essa idéia, agora eu não suportava. Além de não saber para onde eu iria na _minha_ despedida de solteira, aconteceu mais alguma coisa que deixou a Alice preocupada e eu tinha certeza que envolvia os homens. Eu odiava não saber alguma coisa sobre Edward, e elas ainda estavam discutindo algum plano que minha intuição dizia que eu não ia gostar, porque estou ouvindo na minha cabeça duas palavras sem parar: _Edward_ e _ignorar_. E são duas palavras que são impossíveis estarem na mesma frase, somente se a frase for algo do tipo "_Edward, não ignorar_", mas eu sabia que não era.

E como eu também sabia que elas não iriam me contar, eu poderia pelo menos tentar saber aonde eu iria. Afinal, elas já estavam escondendo coisas demais de mim.

- Vocês podem, por favor, pelo menos me contar aonde vamos?! – resmunguei irritada.

- Hm... – Alice refletiu e achou melhor me contar a verdade, meu plano tinha funcionado – nem pense em fazer drama, Bella. Promete? Se você fizer drama eu te levo para um lugar bem pior, eu juro.

Minha intuição vacilou de novo, mas eu sabia que de qualquer jeito eu não iria gostar mesmo.

- Ta, eu prometo – murmurei carrancuda.

- Er... é só uma baladinha em Port Alngeles, Bella. Pra dançar, sabe? Nada demais.

Não reclamei, mas não pude evitar, minha boca se abriu numa reação involuntária.

Esme percebeu o meu choque e tentou me acalmar com o seu tom mais maternal.

- Querida, não se preocupe, só iremos dançar e há muita gente. Ninguém irá olhar para você – Isso não me tranqüilizou. Se eu cair e for pisoteada? – Lembre-se, você está com a família.

Agora isso me fez sentir melhor. Era impossível não me emocionar quando ela me considerava um membro da família que eu tanto sonhei. Eu tive vontade de abraçar ela, mas achei que não era o clima. Ela poderia se assustar até, falar isso para ela era tão natural, eu acho que ela nem se da conta quando fala. Ela é pessoa mais amável da face da terra.

- E todas nós te amamos, não é? – Alice estava tentando me distrair e sabia que iria funcionar se ela continuasse com esse assunto. Golpe baixo, Alice.

Esme assentiu, isso não foi uma surpresa. A grande surpresa foi o que Rosalie falou.

- Bella, você sabe que eu não te amo ainda. Eu não vou negar isso. Mas eu sou sincera quando digo que eu gosto de você como irmã e não tenho aversão há você. Eu sei que eu fui idiota ao agir daquele jeito, me desculpe. Quando nos conhecemos melhor você verá que eu não sou um monstro. – ela riu. Eu fiquei totalmente pasma, esse tempo todo eu pensava que Rosalie me odiava.

Parabéns, Alice. Você conseguiu.

- Mas, mas... –gaguejei – eu pensei que... que você não gostasse de mim.

- Não, Bella. Eu não gosto da decisão de largar uma vida como humana, eu já te expliquei isso. Mas quando eu soube que você iria se casar com Edward eu entendi. Ele é seu sonho, como ser humana é o meu. E você largaria tudo para ficar com ele.

Ela tinha razão. É idiota o que algumas pessoas pensam, que _ele_ era o egoísta e não eu. Até pensar nisso me deixa confusa, parece que as palavras estão postas no lugar errado. _Eu_ era a egoísta, eu ficaria para sempre com alguém que muitas garotas sonham em ter, garotas melhores do que eu. É ridículo que ele pense que esta tirando a minha vida, quando na verdade esta me dando ela.

- Rose... você largaria tudo... – não consegui continuar. Estávamos começando a nos dar bem e não queria estragar tudo.

Mas ela pareceu entender. Ela riu baixinho ao invés de ficar com raiva ou qualquer outra emoção que eu acharia mais normal. Esse dia estava ficando muito estranho.

- Eu não trocaria Emmett por nada nesse mundo. Mas se eu tivesse a chance de ser humana e ainda tê-lo, mesmo ele sendo vampiro, eu aproveitaria essa chance.

Antes que eu pudesse ter a chance de falar qualquer besteira de novo o carro parou.

- Chegamos! – Toda a raiva da Alice desapareceu, ela estava tão entusiasmada que eu pensei ter imaginado aquela cena.

Saímos do carro e estávamos num estacionamento. Alice e Rosalie foram na frente, e Esme foi paciente ao me acompanhar. Entramos num corredor sem nenhuma porta. A única que havia estava no final, bem longe. Talvez eu conseguisse fugir, se eu estivesse acompanhada com humanas ao invés de três vampiras.

- Alice, por que não entramos pela porta da frente? – Esme perguntou.

- E esperar naquela fila? Ah, ta.

- Tem tanta gente assim? – eu estava desesperada. Dançar nunca foi meu forte, ainda mais quando há pessoas me empurrando.

- As pessoas gostam de dançar. Você devia tentar também.

- Alice, não faça isso comigo... por favor, por favor – implorei

- Eu estarei no seu lado, Bella. Esme esta aqui também, não é nada muito exagerado. É só se mexer com o ritmo da música.

Eu não aceitaria tão facilmente se ela não fosse mil vezes mais forte do que eu - eu não queria aparecer no meu casamento com hematomas.

Quando chegamos perto da porta eu comecei a ofegar.

- Relaxe – as três falaram ao mesmo tempo

Rosalie abriu a porta com um grande sorriso. Dentro era pior do que eu imaginava.

Não sei como não consegui ouvir a música do outro lado da rua, porque ela estava absurdamente alta, meus ouvidos estavam doendo. Alice estava certa, o calor humano deixou este lugar extremamente quente. Havia luzes de diferentes cores piscando sem parar, eu não conseguia enxergar direito e as pessoas pareciam robôs.

- Segure minha mão – ordenou Esme, ela sabe que eu iria me perder facilmente. – Não a solte até chegarmos, por favor.

Eu obedeci. Ela me guiou e paramos no centro da sala. Com certeza eu me perderia se não tivesse segurado a mão da Esme, havia muita gente dançando e elas me empurravam de um lado para o outro.

As três começaram a dançar com o ritmo da música. Eu não conseguia enxergar muito bem o que elas estavam fazendo, mesmo usando a velocidade humana, aquelas luzes me confundiam. Fiquei imóvel, se eu dançasse iria parecer uma completa desengonçada e acabar estragando o showzinho que elas estavam fazendo. Então me concentrei em analisar a ordem das cores das luzes.

Azul. Verde. Vermelho. Amarelo. Rosa. Azul. Verde. Vermelho. Amarelo. Rosa.

- Bella, dance! – Rose gritou no meu ouvido.

- Há há – Eu dançar? Que engraçada, Rose.

- Deixa que eu te ajudo, então. – Alice pegou meus braços e começou a mexer de um lado pro outro – Faça assim – agora ela mexeu os seus próprios braços – Tais ouvindo? Mexa os seus braços na batida da música!

Imitei-a e deu certo. Eu estava me mexendo com o ritmo da música, o que não era muito difícil, porque a música era muitas batidas.

- Isso, parabéns! Agora é só mexer o seu corpo junto! Não se preocupe, nenhum humano consegue enxergar direito!

Eu fiz o que ela mandou e eu estava dançando. Tenho que admitir que isso era um pouco divertido.

- Você tem balanço! – a surpresa de Rosalie era quase um insulto.

- Eu tenho balanço! – mas eu também estava surpresa.

É claro que eu não podia dançar por muito tempo sem acontecer alguma coisa de errado. Quando fui balançar os meus braços para cima, acabei me socando sem querer, e, graças a Deus, ninguém percebeu, mas meu brinco caiu no chão brilhante. Me abaixei para pegá-lo, só que eu não conseguia ver nada então comecei a tatear para procurá-lo.

Péssima idéia. As pessoas começaram a me empurrar para longe, e um salto alto pisou nos meus dedos. Eu gritei, mas nem mesmo eu consegui ouvir o som do meu berro de dor. Me levantei para pedir para Alice me acompanhar e pegar um gelo, mas olhei em volta e não achei elas. Era inútil procurá-las, para mim todo mundo parecia era igual, a não ser pela altura.

- Alice – falei. Eu acho que ela teria que se concentrar demais para ouvir, e eu tenho um palpite que ela não esteja concentrada em mim nesse momento.

Achei melhor sair daqui, logo ela veria onde eu estava indo e viria atrás de mim, mas eu não conseguia achar a saída. Se eu encontrasse alguma porta logo eu era empurrada para outro lugar e eu a perdia de vista. Para piorar, esse lugar era imenso de portas, e todas pareciam iguais para mim. Então eu comecei a andar para qualquer lugar, rezando para que eu tivesse sorte e os empurrões me levassem para alguma saída. Mas desde quando sou uma pessoa sortuda?

Enquanto eu andava desorientada esbarrando nas pessoas, alguns homens, definitivamente cegos pela luz, viam falar – ou melhor, gritar - comigo. Alguns abusados me agarravam de vez, mas eu sabia que aquelas luzes também os confundiam e eles não eram muito persistentes, logo achariam outra garota sozinha. Para me livrar deles eu os empurrava – não era necessário usar minha força limitada -, ou simplesmente falava que tinha noivo, então eles desistiam na hora. Ninguém é tolo o bastante para brigar com um noivo ciumento enquanto há várias garotas a disposição. Além disso, se meu noivo quisesse brigar com eles... Estremeci com a idéia.

Quando _eu_ comecei a desistir, senti que um braço gelado agarrou forte a minha cintura. Pensei imediatamente que a pessoa que me agarrou não devia ser humana, mas depois lembrei que eu estava suando de calor e que há muitos homens fortes nesse planeta.

Então falei num tom monótono:

- Tenho noivo e não quero traí-lo, então, por favor, me solte.

A pessoa que me segurou riu e reconheci aquele som de imediato, era o som que eu mais gostava do mundo.

- Edward! – como não tinha dúvidas que era ele, me virei para abraçá-lo.

Meu anjo veio me resgatar.

- Oi, amor. – ele ainda estava rindo.

- Como você veio parar aqui?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Emmett – respondeu ele simplesmente.

Obrigada, Emmett.

- Vamos sair daqui! – peguei o braço dele e me virei, mas não sabia onde ficava a saída. – Hmmm... Acho melhor você me guiar, estou cega.

Ele riu e me conduziu para a porta que dava para o mesmo lugar em que entrei. Chegamos ao estacionamento e o Jeep monstruoso de Emmett estava estacionado no lado do Porcshe da Alice.

Olhei para Edward com os olhos confusos e ele respondeu a minha pergunta mental.

- Emmett queria irritá-las

Eu ri.

- Interessante, eu acho que Alice e Rosalie estavam planejando o mesmo. Mas é claro que se eu soubesse do plano eu teria ficado fora dele... E talvez Alice me estrangulasse depois.

Ele riu também.

Ele abriu a porta do banco de trás, me explicando que Emmett não o deixava tocar no volante hoje.

- O que aconteceu com o seu dedo? – perguntou ele de repente, enquanto entrava no carro.

Eu olhei para os meus dedos. No dedo em que a mulher tinha pisado havia um arranhão.

- Hm... Eu deixei meu brinco cair e fui buscar. Não deu muito certo, as pessoas me empurravam e uma mulher pisou no meu dedo com o salto alto.

Ouvi os seus dentes trincando. Edward sempre se incomodava quando eu me machucava, principalmente quando _alguém_ me machucava. Mas acho que ele já tinha se acostumado, é inevitável.

- Quer que eu vá buscar seu brinco? – mesmo sem mencionar, ele sabia que eu não tinha o achado. Imaginei se fosse por sua boa visão ou porque ele sabia que eu não era capaz de achar. Devia ser por causa dos dois.

- Não – eu suspirei – Só fique comigo.

Ele me puxou para mais perto de si e eu deitei minha cabeça no seu ombro. Agora sim eu estava gostando da noite.

Eu já sabia exatamente o cheiro dele, mas sempre queria senti-lo mais e mais. Dei uma fungadela e apreciei o seu delicioso aroma.

Eu não era a única que cheirava irresistivelmente bem, suspirei.

- O que foi?

- Estou pensando como te amo... E eu te amo muito, demais. – há dois anos eu nunca pensaria que seria capaz de me declarar para alguém. É claro que há dois anos minha vida era completamente diferente.

Ele deu um suspiro de satisfação e me beijou na testa, obviamente meu coração não deixa escapar nem um simples gesto.

- Eu andei pensando, e concluí que não te amo. – parei de respirar quando ouvi essas palavras, que não faziam nenhum sentido para mim colocadas nessa ordem. Ele percebeu a minha reação e segurou o riso, ele estava se divertindo com isso – Você já procurou o significado de amar num dicionário? Significa pouco, o que sinto é ainda mais forte.

Respirei aliviada. Santo Deus, que susto.

- Assim meu coração não agüenta, Edward. – acusei-o – Cada beijo, cada toque, cada susto que você me dá... Às vezes eu acho que vou explodir, às vezes até dói.

Nós dois rimos do meu frágil coração.

- Então acho que não devo mais te tocar – ele me largou e se endireitou no banco do carro.

- Não, nem pensar! Assim você me mataria! – Joguei meus braços com força no seu pescoço e o beijei. Infelizmente, não sou forte o bastante para trazê-lo para mais perto de mim, mas eu era esperta o suficiente para _me_ projetar para mais perto dele. Edward sabia o que eu estava pensando e deu uma risada presunçosa. O gosto do seu hálito frio na minha língua fez meu coração bater erraticamente e eu senti aquela dor agradável no meu peito.

Ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo ali e separou seus lábios dos meus. A parte inferior da minha boca se curvou num beicinho e ele riu me trazendo para o seu colo.

- Não quero te fazer sentir dor, meu amor.

Me irritava tanto que ele nunca enxergava o real sentido das minhas reações. Nessas horas eu queria que meus pensamentos estivessem esculpidos na minha testa. Ele se culpava por tudo, até pelos mínimos detalhes ou reações involuntárias; como minha falta de ar ou meu coração desenfreado – eu tenho que admitir que isso era por causa dele, mas não era _culpa_ dele - . Ele não tinha culpa se eu era uma mera mortal ilimitadamente apaixonada. A única culpa que ele devia sentir era de ser tão perfeito em tudo.

- Não seja tolo, é uma dor gostosa, eu gosto dela – expliquei, parecia que estava ensinando uma equação de segundo grau para uma criançinha da segunda série. Afinal, ele nunca me entendia, por mais que eu falasse isso para ele. – Agora, onde estávamos mesmo? – sorri com malicia.

- Bella bobinha – ele riu, mas me beijou na parte baixa orelha. Eu estremeci com o arrepio que percorreu a minha coluna. Ele sabia o efeito que tinha sobre mim, e ele também sabia o quanto eu gostava dos beijos dele.

Então ele continuou a me beijar muitas vezes, descendo sua perfeita boca de veludo lentamente pelo meu pescoço. Como já era de esperar, minha respiração ficou incontrolável, e muitas vezes eu suspirava tão alto que qualquer humano que estivesse presente escutaria sem dificuldade – e isso era muito, muito constrangedor.

Ele apoiou sua cabeça no meu ombro quando percebeu que eu necessitava de oxigênio. Depois de alguns minutos, quando minha pulsação – finalmente - se acalmava, ele beijou meu pescoço novamente e riu com a sensação do meu sangue contra seus lábios.

- Eu amo sentir sua pulsação, sabia? – seu hálito no meu pescoço não estava ajudando a me acalmar.

- Você é meio masoquista, não é? – falei entre arfadas.

- Você também é.

- É, só um pouco – concordei.

Nós dois rimos.

Ele me ajeitou no seu peito de mármore enquanto minha respiração voltava ao normal.

Se eu pudesse escolher o lugar que passaria a eternidade, seria em seus braços, o lugar que mais gosto do mundo, em seu aperto de aço. Se eu pudesse escolher algo que veria minha vida toda, seria seu rosto perfeito, principalmente seus olhos dourados. E a trilha sonora da minha vida seria sua risada gloriosa.

Então, se minha vida fosse assim, eu não precisaria mais de nada, e seria mais feliz do que qualquer outra pessoa. Eu trocaria uma vida inteira sem ele por um momento juntos. Graças há um milagre, eu não passaria só a minha vida com ele, mas eu passaria a minha eternidade com ele; só de pensar nisso meu estômago da pulos de felicidade. Daqui a dois dias ele seria oficialmente meu, e nada, nem mesmo a morte nos separaria.

Vendo por esse ângulo, o casamento foi uma ótima idéia. Eu nunca liguei muito com o que as pessoas pensavam sobre mim, e se ele ficasse comigo para sempre nada mais importaria. Eu não precisaria de alma, qualquer paraíso seria um inferno se ele não estivesse comigo. Além disso, eu já estava no meu paraíso e meu anjo já estava me abraçando.

- O que você esta pensando? – essa era a mais freqüente pergunta dele. Mas eu compreendia, devia ser frustrante mesmo ouvir todos menos a mim.

- Em como eu gostaria que fosse minha vida – respondi.

- E como você gostaria que fosse?

- Com você.

Ele riu.

- Então se prepare, porque eu estarei sempre ao seu lado – eu conseguia escutar a promessa no seu tom.

- Que bom.

Houve uma pequena pausa e ele foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

- Se você pudesse escolher, como você morreria? Só estou curioso, você sabe que eu não te deixarei morrer.

Essa era fácil, eu já tinha pensado nisso antes.

- Sufocada. Sufocada com seus beijos, ou qualquer coisa do tipo – ele riu baixinho e eu corei.

- Alice esta chegando, você esta encrencada – avisou-me ele.

Eu grunhi. Por que ela não me deixa em paz?

- Odeio isso, estou cansada de ser a bonequinha dela - resmunguei.

- Também não gosto disso. Não gosto de te dividir.

Antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, a porta do carro estava aberta e Alice estava com tanta raiva que eu podia apostar que se ela fosse humana sua pele estaria vermelho-escarlate.

- Bella! O que você pensa que esta fazendo? – berrou - Olhei pro lado e você tinha sumido, encontrei os homens e eles falaram que Edward também tinha sumido! – ela grunhiu ao nos ver abraçados.

- Ah, Alice... – eu não sabia o que falar e não queria deixar ela mais furiosa ainda.

- Bella, você só vai ver Edward de novo no casamento! E nem pense em tentar nada, eu irei saber!

Há, agora _eu_ estava bem irritada. Como ela se atreve?

- Você esta me pondo de castigo? – desafiei

Ela percebeu a ameaça e entrou no jogo.

- Quem irá me impedir?

- Eu não me permitirei ficar longe do Edward – minha voz estava gelada.

- Você é muito corajosa, não é? – ela deu um sorriso malicioso para mim, mas seus olhos estavam furiosos.

Então estava usando sua força, não é? Covarde; pensei.

Ela não iria me machucar. Eu sabia disso porque Edward estava quase calmo – um pouco tenso da discussão, talvez – e se eu estivesse em perigo ele não hesitaria em me proteger.

- Ah, ta. Como se você fosse me machucar com o Edward aqui.

Seus olhos não estavam mais furiosos, estavam incrédulos.

- É claro que eu não irei te machucar, Bella. Como você pode pensar isso de mim? E não é porque Edward esta aqui, mas é porque você já é como uma irmã para mim – as palavras começaram a sair num jato, tive que me esforçar para apreende-las – Mas... me entenda, por favor... É que eu estou _tão _nervosa com esse casamento, Bella. Eu tenho que organizar tudo: os convites, a decoração, as suas medidas, as suas roupas, a lua-de-mel... Mas eu gosto do que eu estou fazendo, porque eu quero te ver feliz. Eu adoro de organizar festas, admito. Só que eu juro que só estou sendo chata porque eu quero que meu trabalho valha à pena... Porque eu sei que você é meio contra ao casamento... Eu queria que você me agradecesse depois... E eu não queria que você veja o Edward porque eu quero que tudo seja perfeito e... e... - ela respirou fundo.

Eu já me sentia egoísta, agora eu acho que sou a pessoa mais egoísta do mundo. Ela esta se esforçando tanto para me agradar e eu estava sendo uma tremenda ingrata.

Toda minha raiva se transformou em culpa e eu a abracei.

- Me desculpe, me desculpe... Ah, Alice, eu sinto muito por estar sendo tão ingrata. Mas não é nada pessoal, é só que eu não agüento ficar longe do Edward, você entende?

- Sim, eu entendo... Mas não se preocupe, você vai passar a eternidade com ele, o que são dois dias? Também não é nada pessoal, eu pedi... ta, ordenei... para que você ficasse longe do Edward para ter um maior impacto, entende?

- Acho que entendo – eu me afastei para olhar nos seus olhos, para que ela visse que eu realmente estava arrependida – Você me desculpa?

- Sim, bobinha. Isso acontece com melhores amigas. – Ela deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, depois de meio minuto o sorriso desapareceu e ela ficou cautelosa – Eu acho melhor vocês se despedirem... Formalmente, se conseguirem.

Nós dois suspiramos. Ele pegou minha mão, como os cavalheiros naqueles filmes antigos, e deu um beijo nela.

Ele se esforçou para não rir, iria estragar sua performance do ano mil e alguma coisa.

- Eu admiro seu cavalheirismo, senhor – me inclinei para beijar rapidamente seus lábios – Mas eu sou uma garota do século XXI.

Dei um sorriso malicioso e ele riu.

- Adeus, Srta. Swan – ele deu aquele meu sorriso torto preferido.

- Adeus.

A pequenina Alice me puxou com força para fora do carro.

- Srta. Swan? – Ela riu – Por pouco tempo.


End file.
